The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In many well applications, flow control valves are positioned downhole in a well to control the flow of various fluids, such as production fluids or injection fluids. The flow control valves are actuated by pressurized hydraulic fluid delivered downhole through control lines. In some applications, the flow control valves are multi-position flow control valves in which actuation of the valve through incremental positions is controlled by a J-slot mechanism. Attempts also have been made to control movement through the incremental positions via fluid metering systems, however the J-slot mechanisms and metering systems have functional limitations in controlling the sequencing and positioning of the flow control valve.